La Era del Crepúsculo
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Tras las maquinaciones de un cientifico renegado de la NASA, Domaag T'eel, un Primigenio, es liberado de su prisión en la Luna. Su llegada marca el fin de la Era del Hombre y el advenimiento de la Era del Crepúsculo, cuando los Grandes Antiguos retornen.
1. El nacimiento de una Era

**LA ERA DEL CREPUSCULO**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**1 **

**El nacimiento de una Era **

**El futuro cercano… **

La periodista se retocó el maquillaje minutos antes de salir al aire. Mientras se empolvaba la nariz mirando su reflejo en el pequeño espejo, a sus espaldas el gran edificio de la NASA relucía bajo el sol de otoño como una joya arquitectónica, un monumento al futuro.

-¡Venimos en cinco, Katie! – le avisó su productor, desde dentro del móvil que el canal de noticias había instalado allí.

-¿Cómo me veo, Kenny? – preguntó al cámara.

-Despampanante como de costumbre, Kate – le respondió.

La periodista sonrió. Miró a la cámara sosteniendo su micrófono y entonces la orden desde el estudio de televisión llegó…

-¡Al aire!

-Soy Kate Frost, en vivo desde la NASA. La algarabía a mis espaldas no acaba. Todo el personal de la Agencia Nacional Aeroespacial festeja la instalación de la primera base humana en la Luna…

La cámara se movió de Kate hacia el edificio de la NASA. La periodista continúo hablando.

-Como se recordará, el ambicioso proyecto sufrió algunos accidentes y numerosos contratiempos debido a la oposición política y las dificultades financieras. La base lunar, bajo el mando de la ONU, opera en estos momentos con equipos multinacionales y se espera que ayude a mejorar el nivel de cooperación internacional en el espacio.

Kate hizo una pausa. La cámara volvió a enfocarla.

-Minutos antes, esta periodista entrevistó en exclusiva al responsable máximo del proyecto lunar, el Dr. Arnold Rice… esto fue lo que nos dijo.

Kate aguardó a que su productor le avisara desde el móvil que el tape estaba rodando, para relajarse. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

-¿Qué tal estuve? – preguntó mientras fumaba.

-Maravillosa como siempre – dijo su productor – Escucha, Katie, ha sido muy bueno. En el canal están todos contentos. Esta cobertura del emplazamiento lunar es exitosa. ¡Los ratings están que explotan!

-Me alegro, George. ¿Qué más nos falta?

-Un par de tomas del predio y nos vamos. Desde el estudio se harán cargo de todo.

-Muy bien. Voy a estirar las piernas un rato. Llámenme cualquier cosa.

Kate se marchó. Caminó un buen rato por los jardines adyacentes al edificio de la NASA, fumándose despreocupada su cigarrillo. No tardó en hallar un banco, sobre el cual se sentó un momento para descansar.

Que el proyecto lunar era maravilloso no era secreto para nadie a aquellas alturas. Todo mundo decía que una nueva era empezaba para la humanidad ahora. Según había escuchado Kate, la idea original de la agencia aeroespacial era utilizar las instalaciones en la Luna como plataforma de lanzamiento para la futura conquista de Marte.

Kate suspiró. Marte… ¡Quedaba tan lejos!

¿Viviría para llegar a verlo?

La respuesta a este interrogante quedaría en suspenso, cuando alguien le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente en el acto, para posteriormente llevársela consigo.

* * *

><p>El Dr. Tensier observó la entrevista a su colega por la televisión. No pasó mucho hasta que se aburriera y la apagara.<p>

Ni falta le hacia oír lo que Rice tenia para decir del proyecto lunar. Él conocía de antemano los detalles de la expurgada versión que le seria ofrecida al público: una conveniente perorata sobre viajes espaciales y maravillosas promesas para todos.

Oh, de esas sí que habría y mucho, pero Tensier estaba seguro, la raza humana nunca las vería.

Su teléfono celular sonó. Tensier atendió.

-La tenemos – dijo una voz desde el otro lado.

-Magnifico – el científico sonrió – Llévenla al sitio acordado y prepárenla. Me reuniré con ustedes a la hora acordada. Ah, y planten las pistas falsas, como convenimos. Para que cuando las autoridades la busquen, vayan en la dirección equivocada… que es la que nos conviene a nosotros.

-Considérelo un hecho – dijo la persona del otro lado de la línea y cortó.

Tensier continúo sonriendo. Acarició casi con ternura el lomo de un grueso tomo encuadernado con piel de reptil que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Aquel viejo libro sí que le era de mucha ayuda. Si hubiera sido creyente, le habría dado las gracias a Dios por haberlo conseguido. Sus revelaciones traducidas le habían facilitado enormemente a la hora de entablar contacto con las inteligencias del Exterior… y sellar con ellas su pacto.

Los largos y puntudos dedos del científico acariciaron el grabado místico de la cubierta (una complicada estrella invertida, rodeada de un circulo con símbolos extraños) y luego se detuvieron en los arabescos del titulo. Tensier lo leyó:

**_EL NECRONOMICÓN_**

Sí… una nueva era empezaría, pero no seria para la raza humana.


	2. El pacto

**2**

**El pacto **

Kate despertó solo para verse amordazada y atada a lo que parecía ser un altar de roca. Estaba desnuda y un vistazo a su alrededor le indicó que no estaba sola; oscuras figuras encapuchadas con velas en las manos la rodeaban.

La periodista intentó gritar, en vano. Uno de los encapuchados se le acercó, revelándole su rostro…

-Bienvenida, señorita Frost – dijo el Dr. Tensier, sonriendo – Bienvenida a su última nota en vida… una vida que, mucho me temo, acaba hoy.

Kate chilló. La mordaza ahogó sus lamentos.

-Oh, no intente resistirse, es inútil. Se lo aseguro – el científico hizo una pausa y luego continuo – Vera, señorita Frost, ha sido elegida como sacrificio ritual para agasajar a nuestros invitados a esta reunión. Ellos vienen desde muy lejos y generalmente la carne humana les despierta enormes apetitos. ¡Pero no ponga esa cara! Considérese privilegiada al honrar así su vida para sustentar las ansias de los hijos de Domaag T'eel. ¡Ah, mire! ¡Ahí llegan! Que puntuales.

Kate miró en la dirección indicada y entonces supo que estaba al aire libre, en mitad de algún bosque. Era de noche y aparte de velas, los encapuchados junto a Tensier llevaban antorchas encendidas.

Con un frío horror recorriendo y sacudiendo su cuerpo, la periodista vio bajar del oscuro firmamento seis figuras sombrías. A la luz de las velas y antorchas, se le antojaron un espanto demasiado horrible para ser reales…

Eran asquerosos. Sus cuerpos eran legamosos y parecían una insólita cruza entre pulpos, murciélagos y crustáceos. Chillando de hambre, las abominaciones alienígenas replegaron sus membranosas alas y se le echaron encima, comenzando a alimentarse con su carne.

Tensier y sus hombres contemplaron el sangriento festín, impávidos. Cuando todo acabó, uno de los monstruos volvió su bulbosa cabeza hacia el científico… y le habló.

El lenguaje, por supuesto, era telepático.

"_Has obrado bien, Tensier"_, dijo el alienígena. Sus pensamientos eran fuertes y claros. A Tensier le costaba recibir el toque de esa mente extraterrestre y no enloquecer. Merced a un forzoso ejercicio de concentración, la mente del visitante del espacio no conseguía doblegarlo del todo, _"Nuestro viaje ha sido largo y nuestro apetito, voraz. Has escogido un sacrificio optimo"._

-El proyecto lunar de Rice y la ONU está en marcha – dijo – Es solo cuestión de tiempo para colocarnos en la posición correcta e infiltrarnos… y así poder liberar al Amo de su prisión.

"_Sí",_ el monstruo asintió, _"Hemos visto las instalaciones que tu raza construyó en la roca donde nuestro progenitor yace encerrado. Esperamos ansiosos su liberación y la de sus hermanos en tu planeta. Serás recompensado por ello, Tensier. Domaag T'eel así lo ha prometido. Tu pacto has de cumplir, sin embargo, al pie de la letra…" _

-Solo hay un obstáculo, de momento, y es Rice – Tensier sonrió – No deben preocuparse por él. Mi gente se encargara de que su fallecimiento se parezca a un accidente.

El alienígena volvió a asentir. Un tentáculo de su cuerpo se extendió y acarició al científico. Este se estremeció.

"_La hora en que las estrellas estarán en posición se acerca",_ dijo mentalmente, _"Cuando nuestro progenitor este libre, serás amo del tiempo y el espacio, Tensier. No nos falles". _

-No lo haré – prometió el científico.

A continuación, las seis criaturas extraterrestres montaron vuelo y partieron rumbo al gélido vacío sideral.


	3. Manipulación

**3**

**Manipulación **

**Dos años después… **

Diane Saunders, la dinámica directora de la NASA, miró por la ventana de su despacho al exterior. Era temprano por la mañana y sobre su escritorio, yacía un ejemplar de un importante periódico norteamericano con el siguiente titular encabezándolo: "PELIGRA EL PROYECTO LUNAR".

Saunders suspiró. En todos los años que ya llevaba de directora de la NASA, jamás se esperó que algo así sucediera. Debido a consideraciones políticas, el gobierno de USA había recortado el presupuesto de la agencia espacial para destinar esos fondos a diversos programas sociales. Aquel hecho amenazaba con empantanar el proyecto lunar, que tanto esfuerzo y sudor le habían costado al difunto Dr. Rice.

Si no hacía algo pronto, todo habría terminado en unos pocos meses…

-Comprenderá que no podemos permitir eso, Diane – dijo el Dr. Tensier, sacándola de sus pensamientos – Este proyecto es muy importante.

Saunders estuvo a punto de decir: _"¿De verdad? ¿Para quién, doctor? ¿Para el mundo o para usted?"_ pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a mirar al científico largo y tendido.

-Soy conciente de lo que significa perder esto, Dr. Recuerde que lidero la lucha contra el recorte de fondos, pero de ultima, no depende de mí – la directora entrecruzó las manos – Como todos, solo soy una empleada más en este sistema burocrático y a los peces gordos de Washington parece interesarles otras cosas.

Se produjo el silencio. La mujer le sostuvo la mirada al hombre, hasta que él la desvió para pensar en algo.

-¿Y si yo le dijera que puedo utilizar mis considerables influencias a su favor? – dijo, de repente - ¿Qué opinaría usted?

-Que seria muy atrevido de su parte, doctor – Saunders enarcó una ceja – Contésteme una duda: ¿Por qué esta obsesión suya por la Luna?

Tensier se tomó un instante para responderle.

-No negará que no es algo tentador ser quien lleve al Hombre al espacio – dijo – pero, básicamente, tengo dos razones de peso para completar este proyecto – alzó un dedo – La primera, son las ganancias que supone para futuras misiones a Marte, e incluso, más allá… La segunda… - alzó otro dedo - …es completar el trabajo de un gran amigo que hace tiempo nos ha dejado.

Saunders asintió. Hablaba del Dr. Rice, claro. Pero que ella recordara, no sabia que Rice y Tensier fueran grandes amigos…

Bien, podría ser que lo hubieran sido, aunque a sus ojos Tensier parecía siempre un poco envidioso de su colega.

La directora de la agencia espacial se reclinó en su asiento. _Basta de tanto pensar_, se dijo. Era hora de salvar aquél proyecto.

-Estoy en sus manos, doctor. A ver qué me consigue.

* * *

><p>Tensier cumplió. Moviendo sus influencias en el congreso de las Naciones Unidas, consiguió la aprobación de fondos para continuar el desarrollo del proyecto espacial, e incluso, en una rueda de Prensa, la directora Saunders dejó caer la bomba: el dinero de la ONU serviría para una ya no tan lejana misión a Marte.<p>

Secretamente complacido, el científico esperó para dar el próximo paso en su plan.

* * *

><p>La cena había sido exquisita.<p>

Diane y Tensier descorcharon una botella de champagne y brindaron, mientras unos músicos tocaban una melodía en el fondo de aquel lujoso restaurante al que habían ido.

-Todavía no sé cómo lo has hecho, Albert – dijo Saunders, tuteándolo y usando su nombre de pila – pero no me quejo. ¡Ahora tenemos fondos más que suficientes como para ir a Plutón y volver!

Tensier rió.

-Paso a paso, Diane. Paso a paso. Antes que nada, está la Luna. No veo la hora de poner un pie allí.

Había cierta ansia en el tono de su voz. Saunders bebió un trago de su champagne antes de seguir hablando.

-Eso es nuevo. ¿Pretendes ir en persona a la base?

-Pues sí. Se supone que el responsable del proyecto tiene que supervisar todo, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo desde la Tierra? Es allá arriba adonde debo estar. Donde está mi destino.

Saunders asintió. Sonaba lógico, aunque algo en el tono de Tensier quería dejar entrever que no admitiría un "NO" como respuesta.

Súbitamente, la directoria de la NASA se mareó.

-Dios, creo que hace mucho que no bebo… me gira todo – comentó, y cerró los ojos.

Tensier se ofreció a conducir y llevarla a casa. Instantes después ambos caminaban hacia el estacionamiento, donde ella había dejado su coche.

Mareada como estaba, intentó abrir la puerta pero no pudo embocar la llave. Tensier intervino y la ayudó, sentándola en el asiento del acompañante.

-Mi Dios… que espectáculo estoy dando – Saunders arrastraba las palabras al hablar – Menuda noticia para los medios, si llegan a enterarse. Ya veo los titulares: "Directora de la NASA, atrapada _in fraganti_ borracha" – se rió.

Tensier no dijo nada. Sentado tras el volante, se limitó a conducir en silencio.

-Me gira todo… todo... – farfulló Saunders, sonriendo estúpidamente – No… entiendo que… me pasa…

-Es usual este comportamiento en alguien que abusa de ansiolíticos. Cuando te encuentren, hallaran a tu lado un cóctel mortal de Clonazepan y otras sustancias que la policía creerá que has ingerido. Y el informe forense no dirá otra cosa, claro.

Saunders abrió los ojos como platos. Tensier la miró; sus ojos relampaguearon con una expresión de burla sardónica.

-Tú… Tú… ¡Me drogaste! ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-Despacio, Diane. Una pregunta a la vez. El cuándo y cómo fue durante la cena. Nunca viste el ágil movimiento que utilicé para envenenar tu bebida. Los motivos… no hace falta que te los diga. Solo sabrás que has servido y servirás a una causa mucho mayor que llegar a la Luna o ir a Marte.

-¡Maldito hijo de…! – Saunders intentó huir del coche, pero estaba tan drogada que no pudo hacer otra cosa que rendirse a la negrura que la reclamaba… y de la que jamás volvería.


	4. Domaag T'eel

**4 **

**Domaag T'eel **

**Un año más tarde… **

La nave que llevaba al Dr. Tensier a la base lunar descendió lentamente en la bahía de embarque. Ansioso, el científico salió de ella y se reunió con su mano derecha en el proyecto y a la vez, miembro también del culto a Domaag T'eel, Edward Crowley.

-¿Cómo van los preparativos? – inquirió Tensier a su socio, mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo.

-Todo en orden. Nuestra gente espera ocupar su lugar a la hora señalada.

-¿No habrá contratiempos?

-Podemos esperar sorpresa por parte del personal que no forma parte de la operación, pero nada que no podamos controlar.

Tensier asintió. Crowley y él se detuvieron en una intersección del pasillo.

-¿Y la versión que se dará a la Prensa mundial? – preguntó.

-Es la siguiente: durante las pruebas de un sistema guiado y de una planta de energía para la nave que viajaría a Marte, se produjo un terrible accidente que desencadenó una explosión. La base lunar queda completamente fuera de funcionamiento y la onda expansiva resultante de la catástrofe destruye los sistemas de apoyo vital de la base científica de la ONU.

-Muy convincente – Tensier pensó un momento – Por supuesto, nuestra propia supervivencia está asegurada, me imagino.

-Supones bien. Para esas alturas, el Amo será libre y nosotros estaremos dentro de cierta cosmonave que en estos momentos, orbita secretamente la Luna.

Tensier sonrió.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, Crowley. Nunca podré pagarte todos los favores cumplidos.

-Todos seremos recompensados a su tiempo cuando nuestro Dios sea libre de su prisión. De eso, no tengo dudas, Albert.

Tensier frunció el ceño levemente. Solo existía algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo con su socio y era en llamar _"Dios"_ a esa cosa.

Tensier era un hombre de ciencia; básicamente, Domaag T'eel era para él solo una avanzada forma de vida, un ser alienígena atrapado debajo del suelo lunar por obra de otras entidades extraterrestres poco claras. Nada más. Lo único que le interesaba del caso eran las promesas de conocimiento cósmico hechas por los vástagos del Primigenio. Algo que de hacerse real, lo convertiría en el dueño de un vasto poder como jamás lo tendría ser alguno en la Tierra.

-Muy bien – Tensier suspiró – Hagámoslo.

Crowley asintió. Ambos se separaron, dispuestos a ocupar sus correspondientes lugares para la hora señalada.

La cuenta regresiva para la raza humana había comenzado…

* * *

><p>El lugar era el interior de un cráter adyacente a la base lunar. Después del amotinamiento y toma subsiguiente de control del complejo, Tensier y Crowley, junto con sus secuaces, acudieron allí enfundados en sendos trajes espaciales.<p>

No estaban solos en su infausto trabajo. Los vástagos horribles de Domaag T'eel se hicieron presentes, llegando a ellos desde el lado oscuro de la Luna, su hábitat natural. Como Tensier comprobó, al parecer no necesitaban trajes para sobrevivir en un ambiente hostil y de gravedad escasa.

Sin perder tiempo, los hombres de Tensier armaron el supertaladro láser y lo pusieron en funcionamiento. Mientras la maquina abría un agujero de enormes proporciones en la roca sólida, Crowley usaba una Tablet-PC con la edición digitalizada del Necronomicón, para entonar el Cántico de los Pórticos, aquél que exigía el ritual para despertar de su sueño a Domaag T'eel.

El resultado no se hizo esperar. Hubo un inesperado movimiento de tierra y cuando el taladro fue desactivado, quedó al descubierto una enorme loza con el Símbolo Mayor grabado en ella.

Uno de los hijos de Domaag T'eel comunicó telepáticamente a Tensier que su progenitor se hallaba debajo de aquel sello.

-Okey. Llegó la hora de colocar los explosivos y largarnos. ¿Está lista la nave que nos recogerá, Crowley?

-Lista y esperándonos.

-Bien. Adelante.

Los explosivos fueron colocados, pero súbitamente hubo un cambio de planes en la agenda de Tensier… Abalanzándose sobre él, los vástagos de Domaag T'eel lo inmovilizaron con sus garras y tentáculos, y lo arrastraron hasta la loza.

-¿Pero qué están haciendo? – gritó, presa del pánico - ¡Esto no era lo que habíamos acordado!

"_Lo acordado es irrelevante ahora",_ le dijo telepáticamente uno de los extraterrestres, _"Solo la liberación de nuestro Padre es nuestra prioridad. Nos sacrificaremos en su honor". _

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme!

"_Has servido bien, Tensier… y servirás excelentemente cuando tu cerebro sea usado para incrementar la inteligencia de Domaag T'eel". _

-¡No, no, no! ¡Crowley, ayúdame! ¡Haz algo! ¡Quieren robarme el cerebro! – los gritos del científico resonaban por los sistemas de comunicación del traje espacial, pero su pedido de auxilio no encontró eco. Más vástagos del Primigenio atrapado en la luna llegaron y mataron a todos los hombres, destrozándolos.

Solo Crowley salvó su vida de milagro, huyendo como pudo en mitad del caos hacia el yermo desierto selenita. Abandonado a su suerte y sin refugio, perecería pronto.

Sin humanos vivos en ese lugar, salvo Tensier, los alienígenas entonaron un cántico sobre la loza… al mismo momento en que los explosivos detonaron.

La deflagración fue terrible. La onda expansiva llegó a la cercana base lunar y arrasó con ella. De la nube de polvo y fragmentos que se levantaron flotando, estaban los pedazos de la loza con el Sello Mayor, destruida e inútil ya.

Domaag T'eel no esperó a que el polvo se disipara. Sus seudópodos se alzaron primero del hoyo abierto y se cerraron sobre el cuerpo moribundo de Tensier. Tiraron de él y lo arrastraron.

Absorbiéndolo, Domaag T'eel dio buena cuenta de él, pero preservó su cerebro intacto, el cual su amorfo y sobrenatural cuerpo asimiló y uso para incrementar su intelecto. Después de aquel primer bocado, la criatura estiró su plásmica forma, similar a una estrella de mar, y abarcó kilómetros y kilómetros de la superficie lunar.

Cuando acabó de estirarse, fue entonces que su único ojo descarnado se fijó en la pequeña esfera azul y blanca suspendida en el eterno cielo estrellado.

Domaag T'eel sonrió, a su manera. Era tal y como la recordaba, y más. El cerebro de Tensier se lo informó. La Tierra estaba ahora infestada por humanos.

Ahora que él había despertado, muy pronto todo eso cambiaria…


	5. La revelación del hombre muerto

**5**

**La revelación del hombre muerto **

La pérdida de la base lunar fue significativamente un duro golpe para la carrera espacial del mundo, pero donde caló mas hondo fue en el orgullo de los norteamericanos.

A David LeSarre, el nuevo director de la NASA, le tocó bailar con la más fea. En conferencia de prensa, explicó los pormenores de lo que había ocurrido en la Luna y que había acabado con la vida de tantas personas. Lo que LeSarre no sabía era que en realidad estaba dando a conocer al público la versión amañada de los hechos, preparada con antelación por el difunto Dr. Tensier y sus seguidores.

La Prensa y la gente en general creyeron esa versión, pero el daño estaba lejos de repararse. La ONU había apostado mucho al proyecto lunar… ¿Cómo podría LeSarre compensarlos por las pérdidas económicas que significaron la destrucción del complejo espacial? Y, además, ¿cómo podría compensar las vidas que durante el trágico hecho se perdieron?

David estaba perplejo… y acorralado. En menudo baile le habían metido.

LeSarre volvió a su casa tras un duro día de trabajo. Cuando entró en su apartamento, lo sorprendió un hombre vestido de negro, quien sentado en un sillón lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo entró? – preguntó el director de la NASA.

-No importa el "cómo", señor LeSarre. Importa el motivo – el hombre, tranquilo, lo invitó a sentarse. LeSarre permaneció de pie – Creo que hay algo que usted debería oír, y es la verdad tras la explosión en la base lunar.

-¿De que habla? ¡Ya he comunicado al mundo la verdad de lo sucedido!

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-No, señor LeSarre. Ha comunicado usted lo que hemos preparado para consumo del público. Temo que es todo un engaño, por lo cual debo contarle a usted la verdad que se esconde detrás de él, antes de que sea tarde.

El hombre comenzó su extenso relato. Al principio, David no le creyó nada. _¿Conspiraciones en las altas esferas? ¿Cultos de adoración demoníaca? ¿Sacrificios humanos? ¿Contactos con extraterrestres? ¿Planes para liberar un horror primigenio que yacía dormido en la Luna?_ Era demasiado loco para ser cierto.

El hombre pareció notar la incredulidad de su espectador y pasó entonces a contarle detalles técnicos sobre la base lunar que solo alguien que hubiera estado allí conocería profundamente.

Aquello impresionó a LeSarre, haciéndolo mirar con más atención a su misterioso visitante. Llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo y además, unas feas cicatrices de quemadura deformaban aquella parte de su rostro. Era la primera vez que lo veía y, sin embargo, LeSarre estaba seguro que ya lo conocía de antes…

Pero… ¡No podía ser!

¿O sí?

-Usted… hay algo familiar en usted… - LeSarre titubeó – Usted… ¡Usted es Edward Crowley, el segundo al mando del proyecto lunar, el colega de Tensier!

-Así es.

-¡Pero es imposible! ¡Se supone que usted había muerto en la Luna!

-Como puede ver, no ha ocurrido así, señor LeSarre. Pero tranquilícese y se lo explicaré… En realidad, le debo el seguir con vida a la ayuda que recibí de otra raza extraterrestre rival de aquellos a los que Tensier y yo servíamos. Ellos me salvaron, solo para que yo pudiera advertirle a usted del peligro que se aproxima a nuestro planeta. Ellos… los Mi-Go, los Hongos de Yuggoth.

Crowley pasó a contarle a LeSarre su odisea personal. Cómo huyo de la matanza perpetrada por los vástagos de Domaag T'eel y vagó, solitario y sin esperanzas, por el yermo lunar.

Su vida estaba condenada a terminar allí y se había rendido, dejándose caer sobre una roca en un valle desolado, cuando una nave alienígena le encontró, moribundo y semi-abrasado por el Sol dentro de su traje espacial, con apenas algo de oxigeno.

-Los Mi-Go me rescataron. Me llevaron con ellos – explicó Crowley a LeSarre – Estaban al tanto de la liberación de Domaag T'eel. No les convenía. El retorno de los Primigenios es malo para sus negocios en nuestro planeta – sonrió – Cada uno protege sus intereses en este juego de poderes del Mal. Me devolvieron a este planeta para advertir de la amenaza que se viene, lo que liberamos con nuestra imprudencia…

Silencio. Crowley enmudeció. LeSarre por el contrario estaba muy impresionado.

Le creía. Ahora sí. Creía en todo lo que le había dicho.

-Exactamente, ¿Qué espera que haga? – preguntó.

Crowley no se lo dijo todavía. Agregó una cosa más, antes.

-He hablado con antelación con su colega, el Dr. Wu, del programa espacial de China. Lo he puesto al tanto del horror que nos acecha.

-No ha contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Qué espera que hagamos el Dr. Wu y yo?

-¿Qué no es claro, señor LeSarre? Salvar a la Humanidad. Ya es tarde para detener a Domaag T'eel y evitar la liberación de sus hermanos primigenios que yacen encerrados aquí, en la Tierra. Pero no lo es para salvar lo que queda de nuestra especie del horror supremo que viene – Crowley rebuscó en una bolsa que tenia consigo. Sacó un grueso tomo de un viejo libro con olor a moho – Este es el Necronomicón, señor LeSarre – se lo entregó – Léalo. Aprenda de él contra qué nos enfrentamos.

Se puso de pie trabajosamente. Cojeando, comenzó a marcharse del apartamento.

-¡Espere! ¿Adonde va?

-Debo volver con los Mi-Go. Ahora, les pertenezco. No volveremos a vernos nunca más.

-¡Aguarde un momento! ¿Qué se supone que debo buscar en el libro?

Crowley se detuvo. Miró a LeSarre con el único ojo que le quedaba sano.

-La verdad. La verdad que lo liberara… o lo aterrorizara, señor LeSarre. Ahí está. Leala, aprenda y tiemble.

El hombre se marchó. LeSarre se quedó mirando el Necronomicón entre sus manos con curiosidad.

Con un suspiro de resignación, comenzó a leerlo…


	6. La Operación Éxodo

**6**

**La Operación Éxodo **

El Dr. Wu y LeSarre se reunieron una semana después. El sabio chino estaba al tanto del horror que acechaba en la Luna. No solo lo habían convencido las palabras de Crowley y su propia lectura del Necronomicón, sino también lo que los observatorios orientales habían descubierto recientemente sobre la superficie selenita.

-Estas tomas que voy a enseñarle se han sacado hará horas – Wu le alcanzó al director de la NASA unas fotos de la Luna, ampliadas – Como puede usted ver, algo ha surgido y ahora ocupa kilómetros y kilómetros de suelo selenita.

-Mi Dios – LeSarre estaba sorprendido y aterrorizado a la vez - ¿Qué diablos es esto?

-Eso, señor LeSarre, es Domaag T'eel.

En la foto que el director de la agencia aeroespacial de Estados Unidos tenia enfrente, una ciclópea criatura tentacular, con forma de estrella de mar, se extendía sobre la Luna, abarcando ya casi toda su cara visible.

-Es… Es… ¡Es espantoso!

-Totalmente de acuerdo con usted. También me imagino que ya sabrá que esa aberración no está sola.

El científico se refería a las criaturas descriptas en el Necronomicón, donde se aseguraba que esos otros horrores eran "hermanos" de Domaag T'eel.

-¡Debemos poner freno a estos monstruos! – dijo LeSarre.

-Hemos analizado la posibilidad de atacar a la bestia con cabezas nucleares – le informó Wu – Lamentablemente, el resultado seria pernicioso para nuestro planeta.

-Pero debe haber algo que podemos hacer. ¡No pretenderá que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada!

-No, señor. Mi gobierno, que está al tanto de todo esto, me ha comisionado para proponerles a sus líderes y a usted una solución lógica al problema.

-¿Cuál seria?

-La Operación Éxodo.

LeSarre enarcó una ceja. El científico se lo explicó mejor.

-No podemos luchar contra los horrores de Domaag T'eel y sus hermanos. Lo único que le queda a la raza humana para sobrevivir es huir. Mi gobierno propone al suyo la construcción de una estación orbital, la cual servirá para el emplazamiento de una o más naves espaciales capaces de llegar a Marte.

-¿Así que esa es la solución? ¿Huir como ratas de nuestro planeta? Francamente, Dr. Wu, no me gusta.

-Usted sabe como yo que no hay otra alternativa – el sabio chino se cruzó de brazos – Solo un tercio de la población terrestre podrá salvar la vida gracias a Éxodo.

-¿Y que hay del resto? ¿Los dejamos para que se mueran, simplemente? – protestó LeSarre.

El Dr. Wu se acomodó los lentes. Su semblante era sereno. Si bien todo aquello también lo aterraba, gracias a la templanza característica de los orientales podía mantener la cabeza fría en semejante situación.

-¿Conoce una alternativa mejor, señor LeSarre? – preguntó.

El director de la NASA no respondió.

-Si aplicamos la Operación Éxodo cuanto antes, podremos salvar muchas vidas a cambio.

-Usted sabe que no será fácil – le recordó LeSarre – Construir algo tan grande e importante como una estación orbital llevará su tiempo… y dinero.

-Mi gobierno lo financiara.

-Entonces debe ayudarme a hacer que el mío también se una el proyecto.

Silencio. LeSarre volvió a ver las fotos de la Luna.

-Que el cielo nos proteja – murmuró.

-Justamente, es lo que hará – dijo Wu, asintiendo.

* * *

><p>El anuncio fue hecho público cierto tiempo después. LeSarre y el Dr. Wu dieron una conferencia donde informaron de una comparecencia conjunta. Estados Unidos y China cooperarían en la construcción de una gran estación espacial.<p>

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de este proyecto en común, señor LeSarre? – le preguntó un periodista.

-Bueno… pues usar la estación orbital para investigación científica, claro.

-…Y no olvidemos la posibilidad de su función como dique de construcción de una nave que podría ser enviada a Marte – agregó Wu. Su colega estadounidense se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

Más tarde, finalizada la conferencia y reunidos en una oficina privada, LeSarre increpó a Wu sobre lo que había dicho…

-¿Se volvió loco? ¿No era Éxodo un proyecto secreto?

-¿Cómo esconde un elefante de la vista de todos, señor LeSarre? Pues simplemente colocándolo junto a otros de su misma especie.

-¡Oh, no juegue conmigo con su filosofía oriental! ¡Se ha arriesgado mucho con lo que ha hecho!

-Para nada – Wu le restó importancia – Ahora nadie hará preguntas molestas ni sospechara nada. Podremos trabajar tranquilos a la vista de todo el planeta.

Pero el sabio hombre de ciencias chino se equivocaba. El trabajo de la construcción de la estación espacial transcurriría en un ritmo muy lento. Se producirían recortes en el presupuesto, en los dos años que transcurrieron después, debido a presiones políticas. La posterior investigación periodística revelaría que el proyecto estaba sufriendo grandes retrasos en parte debido a corruptelas políticas y a equipo defectuoso entregado por contratistas gubernamentales.

La lentitud con la que marchaba todo hacía que LeSarre se pusiera nervioso. Ahora había mas gente observando a la Luna con sus telescopios. Para el director de la NASA era una suerte que todos ellos trabajaran para él. Se preguntaba cuándo tendrían noticias de la actividad de Domaag T'eel en el satélite natural de la Tierra. Hasta el momento, el Primigenio solo se había limitado a aumentar su masa y abarcar más kilómetros de suelo selenita.

LeSarre deseaba saber si la criatura realmente haría algo.

Al año siguiente, tuvo su respuesta…


	7. Los Últimos Días

**7**

**Los Últimos Días **

Un año mas tarde, Domaag T'eel empezó a moverse. Lo hizo arrastrando consigo la Luna, cambiando su orbita.

Su tentaculada forma invadía al satélite natural de la Tierra como un cáncer. El fenómeno producido por el Primigenio tuvo sus consecuencias inmediatas para nuestro planeta.

Pequeñas inundaciones costeras y desastres naturales se produjeron, matando a cientos de personas por todo el globo. No fue, sin embargo, el único indicio para LeSarre de que el horror comenzaba. A la agitada convulsión de la naturaleza le siguió un brote de locura colectiva en aumento por todo el mundo, sumado a un sarpullido de incontables casos de actos de delincuencia alarmantes.

Los investigadores sociales atribuyeron el incremento de la delincuencia y la locura al temor generado por las noticias sobre la Luna.

LeSarre estaba de acuerdo con ellos, pero solo en parte. El público masivo desconocía el verdadero espanto que bullía en ese momento sobre la superficie selenita. La versión que se dio a la Prensa de los hechos era la siguiente: el cambio de orbita de la Luna obedecía a una anomalía natural en su campo gravitacional. Nada más.

Si bien la gente se tragó aquella mentira tan bien elaborada por la gente de LeSarre y el Dr. Wu, hubo quien acusó a las superpotencias del planeta de andar haciendo experimentos científicos ilegales y que las consecuencias de dichas "manipulaciones gravitacionales intencionadas" las pagaríamos todos.

Si hubiera sido otra la ocasión, LeSarre se hubiera mofado de los "locos de las conspiraciones". Dado el caso de que en efecto se trataba de evitar el pánico general en pos de un bien mayor, el director de la NASA decidió permanecer en silencio ante esto y limitarse solamente a supervisar el proyecto Éxodo junto con su colega chino.

Respecto a ello, LeSarre lo tenia bastante difícil. Debido a cierta postura del gobierno estadounidense, había sendos problemas para conseguir más dinero. Estaba en un aprieto. Algo tenía que hacer para que el aporte norteamericano continuara vigente…

Por parte de China, el Dr. Wu había conseguido notables progresos. Con la ayuda de la información contenida en el Necronomicón y los últimos datos científicos, el genio oriental consiguió persuadir a los gobernantes de su país para que aumentaran su esfuerzo en el desarrollo espacial.

Era una carrera contra el reloj. Ambos (LeSarre y Wu) lo sabían.

…Y todavía faltaba lo peor…

* * *

><p>Domaag T'eel ganó más y más poder, a medida que los meses de aquel año transcurrieron. Como consecuencia, la situación en la Tierra fue empeorando, a medida que la orbita de la Luna estaba mas alterada.<p>

Los desastres naturales y las inundaciones costeras empeoraban y se volvieron muy graves en muchos sitios, causando millones de victimas.

Las noticias destacaron con especial énfasis el aumento de las cifras de los casos de locura y delincuencia por todo el globo. Sumado a este extraño comportamiento, se produjeron multitud de fenómenos inexplicables. La mayoría de los científicos estaban desconcertados ante esta situación y no encontraron una explicación satisfactoria.

La paranoia e histeria creciente llevó a LeSarre a pedir audiencia privada con el Presidente de los Estados Unidos en persona, el señor Kenneth, quien lo recibió en la Casa Blanca, en el Salón Oval, fumando su clásico puro cubano.

El Primer Mandatario estaba al tanto del trasfondo que existía tras el caos generalizado que se producía en el mundo, pero LeSarre creyó conveniente refrescarle la memoria… y conseguir el tan ansiado aumento para el programa Éxodo.

-Señor Presidente, con el debido respeto… ¡Tenemos que movernos!

-LeSarre, insulta mi inteligencia – Kenneth exhaló una amplia nube de humo de su habano y se reclinó en su sillón – Mis asesores me mantienen al tanto de lo que acontece tras bambalinas. Sé perfectamente que el aumento de la locura y la delincuencia tienen que ver con esa cosa en la Luna.

-Por eso, justamente, necesitamos acelerar la construcción de la estación espacial – le interrumpió LeSarre.

-Sigo pensando que el coste del proyecto Éxodo es muy elevado – terció el Presidente – Mis asesores me han dicho que la opción nuclear es una salida viable.

-¡No hablara en serio!

-Seré franco con usted, LeSarre: sale mas barato tirarle a ese monstruo un par de bombas nucleares que construir naves espaciales para evacuar a la población.

-Pero mi colega, el Dr. Wu…

-Sé lo que China piensa el respecto, pero somos Norteamérica. No me gusta depender del criterio de otros países a la hora de tomar decisiones de peso – Kenneth volvió a fumar su habano – Lo lamento.

-Pero al menos considere las opciones – suplicó LeSarre.

-Le diré qué: si nuestro ataque nuclear no surte efecto en esa cosa, me comprometo a darle más fondos para acabar esa dichosa estación espacial y sus naves. ¿De acuerdo?

-Puede que no tengamos más oportunidades, señor Presidente…

-Me arriesgaré.

LeSarre bajó la mirada, derrotado.

Ahora todo dependía del resultado del primer ataque con armas nucleares a un Primigenio.

Una oscura sospecha de fracaso y calamidad se extendió por el director de la NASA. Aquella escalada armamentista solo podía culminar de una sola manera: MAL.

* * *

><p>A una hora determinada, los silos de América del Norte se abrieron y vomitaron sus mortíferas cargas. Los misiles volaron hacia la superficie lunar a toda potencia e hicieron impacto contra el amorfo y gigantesco cuerpo de Domaag T'eel.<p>

Se produjeron una serie de increíbles explosiones y desde la Tierra, Kenneth y su gente contuvieron la respiración.

Cuando el fuego atómico se disipó, todos aullaron a una del espanto. _¡El Primigenio seguía vivo! _

Allí donde las bombas le dieron estaba herido, pero hábilmente la criatura comenzaba a regenerarse a toda prisa. En unas pocas horas, estaba igual que antes… y listo para devolver el golpe.

De su cuerpo, surgieron dos bolas de antimateria concentrada. Las escupió en dirección a la Tierra.

La primera cayó sobre Dallas, Texas. La ciudad y sus alrededores desaparecieron en una deflagración espantosa que consumió cada átomo y molécula de todo lo que se encontraba, incluso, a muchos kilómetros de distancia del lugar del impacto.

La segunda cayó sobre el océano Pacifico, levantando olas de muchos kilómetros de distancia por efecto de la onda de choque. Los tsunamis que se formaron arrasaron con ciudades costeras en un pestañeo.

El Presidente Kenneth contempló la masacre que por culpa de su arrogancia se había producido y se desplomó, abatido. Llamó por teléfono a LeSarre, le dio su total apoyo para subvencionar el proyecto Éxodo hasta su término y autoridad para disponer de cuanto quisiera, y después de dejar todo asentado por escrito y por la vía legal, se voló la tapa de los sesos con una pistola Browning 9 mm en el Salón Oval.

* * *

><p>Al comienzo del siguiente año, la estación espacial estaba lista. Ahora empezaba la construcción de la <em>Phoenix<em>, la primera gran nave capaz de llevar a un amplio numero de gente hacia Marte.


	8. Apocalipsis

**8**

**Apocalipsis **

Para mitad del nuevo año, la construcción de la _Phoenix_ estaba lista. En opinión de LeSarre, era justo a tiempo: las condiciones en la Tierra no podían ser peores. La locura, la violencia y el miedo provocaban disturbios que se extendían por todas las ciudades del mundo.

Por todo el globo, muchas pequeñas comunidades costeras cayeron y el contacto con ellas se perdió. Circularon historias increíbles acerca de cómo unos "hombres-pez" habían tomado el control de las mismas. Al mismo tiempo en que eso sucedía, empezaron a circular extraños rumores sobre lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Según los periódicos y la televisión, los barcos desaparecían en altamar y algunos aviones que despegaron nunca más volvieron a aterrizar.

LeSarre contemplaba todo con mudo horror, puesto que él sabía lo que pasaba. Sabía, por su lectura del Necronomicón, que la influencia de Domaag T'eel en la Luna estaba debilitando las barreras… los pórticos con el Exterior se estaban rompiendo. Tarde o temprano, otros horrores, hermanos de la criatura lunar, se harían presentes... Y entonces la raza humana perecería.

Una segunda nave, la _Tsien_, se completó al cabo de otro prolongado lapso de tiempo. Cuando esto ocurrió, el proyecto Éxodo pasó a su segunda fase: el embarque humano.

Tanto el Dr. Wu como LeSarre discutieron cómo elegir a las personas que irían en las naves a Marte. El científico chino sostenía que solo los más inteligentes debían embarcar. Al fin de cuentas, ellos serian la cuna de una nueva civilización.

LeSarre, por supuesto, no estaba de acuerdo.

-¡Hay miles de millones de personas! ¿Cómo haríamos para probar su inteligencia? ¡No podemos perder el tiempo con test mentales!

-La _Phoenix_ y la _Tsien_ solo tienen cierta capacidad para albergar personas… y animales – dijo Wu.

-¿Animales?

El científico oriental se acomodó sus lentes.

-Necesitamos preservar no solo lo mejor del intelecto humano, sino también muestras biológicas, tanto de animales como de vegetales.

-¡Pero no habrá sitio para todos ellos! – protestó LeSarre.

-Precisamente, por eso tenemos que hacer una selección de la gente que viajara. Suena duro, pero no todos podrán hacerlo.

El director de la NASA hubiera deseado replicar algo a todo aquello, pero no pudo.

* * *

><p>El manto de locura afectaba a casi toda la Tierra, para fin de año. Las ciudades degeneraron rápidamente en zonas de guerra, con gente matándose literalmente a los tiros en las calles y las pocas zonas rurales supervivientes a la oleada de enajenación violenta se encerraron en sí mismas.<p>

Los gobiernos que todavía sobrevivían declararon en sus territorios la Ley Marcial y el Toque de Queda, y los ejércitos de cada país se movilizaron, tomando las riendas de la situación. Todo aquello solo sirvió para aumentar el problema: las libertades civiles e individuales se vieron repentinamente cortadas. Hubo protestas y revueltas, y todo acababa generalmente en balazos contra los manifestantes.

Tanto LeSarre como Wu entendieron que continuar en el planeta era inseguro. Ambos se trasladaron a la estación orbital, desde donde supervisaron Éxodo. Ya cientos de personas elegidas les acompañaban: los mejores y más brillantes ciudadanos chinos, así como numerosos oficiales del gobierno norteamericano y sus respectivas familias.

Parados enfrente de una ventana oval, el director de la NASA y su colega oriental contemplaron la Tierra, que flotaba por debajo de ellos.

-Parece tan tranquila desde aquí – comentó LeSarre, soñador.

-Es una mera apariencia – Wu consultó su Tablet-PC – Ha caído Internet.

-¿Eh?

-Internet – Wu señaló a su computadora – Es el fin. Colapsaron los servidores o se apagaron. Da igual. La Tierra está casi por completo sumida en el caos. Es de prever que los disturbios, los crímenes y la locura… y cosas peores, están por aumentar más, si cabe.

Silencio. LeSarre se sentía impotente. Mientras millones morían allá abajo, un grupo elegido de miles se salvarían, yendo rumbo a Marte.

-Me siento una mierda – confesó.

-Lamentarse es inútil, mi honorable amigo. Ahora lo único que queda es iniciar la fase final de Éxodo.

-Huir de aquí como ratas. Escapar de nuestro propio planeta – dijo LeSarre, irritado.

-Ustedes, los americanos, tienen un dicho: _"Soldado que huye, sirve para otro combate"._

-Muy inspirador.

La ironía del director de la NASA no tuvo eco en su colega chino. Un compatriota suyo se le acercó y le dijo algo en su idioma original. Wu asintió gravemente y continuación, le comunicó a LeSarre la noticia:

-El sitio de lanzamiento de cohetes de Florida ha caído – dijo – Una turba enajenada lo destruyó hasta reducirlo a cenizas.

-¿Y la gente que estaba adentro?

Wu no respondió. LeSarre entendió de inmediato lo que ese silencio significaba.

-Estaré en mi habitación, si me necesitan – dijo y se marchó.

Era el Fin. O el nacimiento de una nueva era.

* * *

><p>En la Luna, Domaag T'eel había triplicado su poder. Concentrando todos sus esfuerzos, desvió más y más su orbita de la Tierra, provocando con ello grandes terremotos y tsunamis.<p>

La ciudad sumergida de R'lyeh y la isla de Ghatanothoa emergieron por completo del lecho marino. Sus horrores despertaron, después de evos de sueño sin interrupciones.

Lo que quedaba de la raza humana sobre la superficie del globo palideció ante la visión del Gran Cthulhu y el resto de los Primigenios, quienes no perdieron el tiempo y desparramaron su sacrílega perfidia por todos lados.

El Dr. Wu fue informado de lo que estaba ocurriendo y fue tras LeSarre para comunicárselo. Era hora de poner en marcha la _Phoenix_ y la _Tsien_: la Tierra estaba condenada.

El antiguo director de la NASA no contestó a los llamados insistentes en la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando ayudado por varios hombres Wu logro abrirla, lo encontró muerto sobre su litera, de una sobredosis de sustancias químicas que se había inyectado.

Una nota dejada, escrita de su puño y letra, decía lo siguiente:

"_No aguanto más. He tomado la decisión y me pesa, pero no puedo seguir aquí. No merezco estar entre los que se salven. Es por eso que me voy para siempre. Antes, he dado la orden sin que lo sepas, Wu. Quizás sea una terrible piedad, después de todo, pero creo que la mejor palabra para describirlo es GENOCIDIO…" _

"_He ordenado que sean disparadas todas las cabezas nucleares que hay en los satélites militares en orbita contra las ciudades que aun quedan en pie. Sé que millones de personas morirán, envueltas en bolas de fuego atómico, pero con ello les negaré a aquellas demoníacas criaturas la posibilidad de poder prolongar el terrible final de estas pobres gentes." _

"_No tengo nada mas que decir. Pueden culparme a mí por la destrucción de la Tierra. Me hago enteramente responsable de este, mi ultimo acto…" _

"_Perdónenme… y que Dios, si es que existe, los proteja". _

**David LeSarre **

Cuando el Dr. Wu terminó de leer aquella nota, se volvió hacia sus hombres. Ordenó la evacuación inmediata de la estación orbital y el traspaso de todo el personal a las dos naves espaciales.

Cuando su orden se cumplió, el proyecto Éxodo completó su fase final. La _Phoenix_ y la _Tsien_ encendieron los motores y huyeron de la Tierra, hacia la negrura del espacio exterior.

Lo hicieron justo minutos antes de que todo el planeta saltara por los aires, incendiándose con el fuego del holocausto nuclear.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo <strong>

**Rumbo a Marte **

La última transmisión procedente de la Tierra llegó a oídos del Dr. Wu al poco tiempo, mientras las naves viajaban a Marte. El mensaje, procedente de la base antártica de la ONU, hablaba de _"oscuras y horribles figuras que se mueven por el hielo"_, detrás de las cuales _"se mueve algo enorme, algo inhumanamente gigantesco…" _

El científico ponderó la información y luego ordenó callarla. Nadie debía saber jamás sobre ella. La Tierra estaba aniquilada. Ahora, solo quedaba el futuro.

Les esperaba una ardua tarea cuando llegaran a Marte. Nada seria fácil.

Un nuevo mundo estaba a punto de comenzar…


End file.
